


Louder

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His love roared louder than her demons. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder

Katie had been crying for almost an hour before John got home, he knew it the second she didn't welcome him. The bedroom door was closed and the children were out... he was alone with her, she would never have cried with the children home. He made his way to her side as fast as possible, hating himself for not being there but instantly settling to pull her closer, wrapping her in his arms, dragging her bodily into his lap, his lips at her hairline as she sobbed. As the tears finally dropped away she spoke, her voice shaking. 

"I'm sorry..."

"For what? Being beautiful... being the woman I love most? being mine? You have nothing to say sorry for Kate..."

"Don't let go."

"Never."

His voice is soft but it sounds like a roar, the loudest roar, the roar that drowned out all her demons, chasing them away. 

"I love you Kate... my Kate."

"John..."

She whispers the word, her touch hesitant at his cheek, his voice softer still as he speaks once again. 

"My love."

His lips cover hers, silencing her and chasing away any lingering doubt. He loves her, no matter what.


End file.
